villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting- regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) villains in fiction being able to be classed into some form of alignment. Of course, "Good" Alignments, are exclusively for heroes; thus, they are ignored from this; however, neutral alignments are not since neutral characters (at least in the sense found in this wiki) can still be valid. Lawful Evil (Dominator) Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights - using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. This is usually the alignment of Control Freaks, Corrupt Officials, Monarchs, Tyrants and Disciplinarians, when they do not enforce the law (in which case they fall under Lawful Neutral). Some such villains that fit this category are: *Admiral Greyfield (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) *The Auditor (Madness Combat) *Banastre Tarleton (Sleepy Hollow) *The Borg (Star Trek) *Bowser (Mario) *Black Cross Führer (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) *Carmine Falcone (Batman) *Chad (Dan Vs.) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Darkseid (Superman) *Darth Caedus (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) *Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *Dr. Pullum (Dan Vs.) *Dukat (Star Trek) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Grand Moff Tarkin (Star Wars) *Haman Karn (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam/''Gundam ZZ'') *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story) *Magneto (X-Men) *Megatron (Transformers) *Mephisto (Silver Surfer) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Natasi Daala (Star Wars) *Night Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) *President Snow (The Hunger Games) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *The Prophet of Truth (Halo) *Queen Myrrah (Gears of War) *Queen Sectonia (Kirby) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman) *Shadow King (X Men) *Shadow Xavier (X-Men) *Utrom Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit) *Sepulchure (AdventureQuest) *Seven Morrow Days (The Keys to the Kingdom) *Shocker (Kamen Rider) *Sturm (Advance Wars) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) Neutral Evil characters are utterly without morals, with a few exceptions. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the chaotic evil, nor do they value law and order, like the lawful evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. This is usually the alignment of Hitmen, Mercenaries, Mobsters, Doctor and Scientists, Crime Lords and Businessmen. Egotists may also be part of this category, as they are only for themselves, especially the solipsists. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Alejandro and Heather (Total Drama) *Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) *Bill Cox (Firewall) *Bullseye (Daredevil) *The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear) *Caulder (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) *Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Dark Beast (X-Men) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *General Shepherd (Call of Duty) *HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Ian Howe (National Treasure) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Jenna Zan Arbor (Star Wars) *Juzaburo Namba (Kamen Rider Build) *Kuroto Dan (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter) *Monks (Oliver Twist) *Mr. Sinister (X-Men) *Mystique (X-Men) *Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty) *Nom Anor (Star Wars) *Penguin (Batman) *Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) *[[Phobos (Madness: Project Nexus)|Phobos (Madness: Project Nexus)]] *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Relius Clover (BlazBlue) *Roidmudes (Kamen Rider Drive) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shinzon (Star Trek) *[[Skull (Cyborg 009)|Skull (Cyborg 009)]] *Slade (Teen Titans) *Starscream (Transformers) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tolian Soran (Star Trek) *Two-Face (Batman) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) Chaotic Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem - however, they are not always pure Destroyers (chaotic evil does not mean chaotic stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. This is usually the alignment of Cataclysmic villains, Thrill-Seekers, Serial Killers, Torturers, Monsters (with very little intelligence), Vampires and eldricht abominations in general; however, the Chaotic Evil outsiders are the demons. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, dangerous, vicious, predatory and barbaric - to name a number of villains who fit this category to a T: *Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer) *Abeloth (Star Wars) *Asura (Soul Eater) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Black Cross Führer/King (199 Hero Great Battle) *Blood Stalk (Kamen Rider Build) *Boris the Animal (Men in Black) *The Boss (Dan Vs.) *Carnage (Spider-Man) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *[[Dark Matter (Kirby)|Dark Matter (Kirby)]] *Deathwing (World of Warcraft) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *The Director (Halloween Horror Nights) *El Macho (Despicable Me) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) *The Flood (Halo) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *HABIT (EverymanHYBRID) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *The Hockey-Masked Maniac (Dan Vs.) *Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights) *Jacob Goodnight (See No Evil) *The Joker (Batman) *Kefka (Final Fantasy) *Lady Luck (Halloween Horror Nights) *Lich King (World of Warcraft) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *[[Major (Hellsing)|Major (Hellsing)]] *Mal and Scarlett (Total Drama) *Ma-Ma (Judge Dredd) *Peter Mountain (August Underground) *Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Redyue (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Shaw (Open Season) *Tenjuro Banno (Kamen Rider Drive) *Tighten (Megamind) *Tricky the Clown (Madness Combat) *Unicron (Transformers) *Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) *Wulfgar (Nighthawks) *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral characters value only law and order, not the rights of others - unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often believing they are doing right. They are oppressive and cruel but not because they seek authority over others; they simply believe the ends justify the means. Like True Neutral, they can be friendly towards people and heroes, unless they treat them horribly, or either provoke them. Many of these characters are Necessary Evil. This is usually the alignment of Artificial Intelligences who enforce blindly a set of laws, Gaolers, Militaries, Guardians and others peace-keepers. Such beings include: *Ahmet (Assassin's Creed) *Alema Rar (Star Wars) *Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) *AUTO (WALL-E) *Benson (Regular Show) *Coach Buzzcut (Beavis and Butt-head) *G-Man (Half-Life) *HAL (A Space Odyssey) *Inspector Javert (Les Miserables) *[[Jesus (Madness Combat)|Jesus (Madness Combat)]] *King Dedede (Kirby) *Malygos (World of Warcraft) *Megamind (Megamind) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Novus Orbis Librarium (BlazBlue) *[[Ronan the Accuser (Marvel)|Ronan the Accuser (Marvel)]] *Ryouko Kusakabe (Date A Live) *Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Gaim) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do not actively seek to harm others (in contrast to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for chaotic neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". This is usually the alignment of villainous pranksters, Dimwits, Thieves and Vigilantes. Such beings who fit this category are: *Alucard (Hellsing) *Amber (Dan Vs.) *Argit (Ben 10) *Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head) *Catwoman (Batman) *Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) *Deadpool (The New Mutants) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) *Jason Todd (Batman) *Johnny Rocketfingers (Johnny Rocketfingers) *Loki (Thor) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Red X (Teen Titans) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Vegeta (DragonBall Z) *Venom (Spider-Man) *Wario (Mario) Category:About Villains Category:Villains by Alignment